The Magican's Helper
by dark red shadows
Summary: Syaoran is the helper of an evil magican and has no emotion whatsoever.Sakura,Eli,and Tomoyo are trying to defeat the magicanBut will Syaoran stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was walking with her friends Eli and Tomoyo went she felt something strange.

"Eli do you feel that?" Sakura whispered to Eli.

"Yes...I have felt it before...he is coming" Eli said.

"Who?" Tomoyo said getting out her video camera.

"The Magican" Eli said.

"Who's t-" Sakura started to say when a puff of smoke came from nowhere. Taking them by surprize they scream. Fainally all the smoke cleared up and there stood a man that had a magican's hat and a wand. Next to him was a boy with the same magican's hat on but in his hands was a mirror. The hats were pointed, but besides that they were wearing normal clothes. The boy had no expression on his face.

"Who are you!" Sakura said getting out her wand.

"I am Ichiro. And this is Syaoran my helper" he said.

"Why are you here!" Eli asked.

"To take control of the Clow Cards" Ichiro said. He let out a spell and ice shot out of Syaoran's mirror.

"Shield!" Sakura shouted. That attack was blocked. He said another spell and fire came out of the mirror.

"Watery!" Sakura shouted and the fire died out. They fainally left and the 3 were left alone.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"The Magican...he will do anything to get what he wants" Eli said. Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

"I have to go now guys see you at school!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura ran to her house where she didn't sleep so easly.

The next day...

Sakura saw Eli and Tomoyo in class.

"Good Morning Eli, Good Morning Tomoyo" Sakura greeted her friends.

"Good Morning Sakura" they said. Then the teacher came in, and everyone got seated.

"Today class we have a new student..Syaoran" the teacher annonced. Sakura notice the name. So did Eli and Tomoyo. He still had the blank expression on his face.

"You can be seated...behind Sakura. Sakura please raise your hand" the teacher said. Sakura did so, and Syaoran sat behind her.

The morning past and it was recess. It was raining out so the couldn't play outside. Syoaran just sat there.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Well Ichiro-sama said that I need to" Syaoran said. _Ichiro-sama. Weird._ Sakura thought.

"Your not going to do anything funny with that mirror thing right?" Sakura asked.

"Well I don't have it. Do I?" Syaoran said.

"No" Sakura said.

"So how am I going to?" Syaoran said. There was silence.

"So how did you meet the Magican?" Eli asked.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you that?" Syaoran said.

"Well..." Eli said.

"I will" Syaoran said. "I need to tell someone sometime of my life" he took out his mirror.

"Hey you said you didn't have that!" Sakura said.

"I didn't have it then. I have it now" Syaoran said. "Oh yeah I forgot..."

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"I can only show things I can remember. I don't remember this" Syaoran said. He hasn't changed his expression at all.

"Why are we talking like this is okay?" Eli said. Tomoyo and Sakura shurugged. Syaoran just stayed still.

"So now what" Tomoyo asked.

"We are doomed to boredom!" Sakura said.

"We can talk" Eli suggested.

"But we know eachother already" Sakura said. Syaoran looked outside.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Zachary asked.

"Hey Zachary" Sakura and Eli said.

"So this is Syaoran. Hi" Zachary said.

"Hi" Syaoran said.

"So..what happened you sell your expressions or something?" Zachary said. Syaoran just sat there.

"Well I just be going" Zachary said as he left.

"So is that true?" Eli asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"I just remember being like this. No emotions at all" Syaoran said.

"What is the last thing you remember from when you were younger?" Tomoyo asked.

"I..." Syaoran said but then screamed and clutched his head.

"Syaoran what's wrong?" Sakura said as Syaoran fell to the ground. Everyone gathered around. The teacher went through the crowd.

"What's wrong?" the teacher asked the trio.

"We don't know" they said at the same time. The teacher and Eli helped Syaoran up. But Syaoran kept on screaming and cluching his head. As they headed for the nurse the screaming softened and they became moans. They arrived at the nurse.

"What's wrong?" the nurse said looking at them.

"He just started screaming and clutching his head" the teacher said. He placed Syaoran on the bed. He was now sleeping.

"I wonder what's wrong with him" Eli said to himself.

It's after school and Syaoran fainally got to go out of the nurse's office.

"Just be careful okay?" the nurse said. Syaoran nodded. He headed out the door and to the gates.

"Hey Syaoran you okay?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. Then the Magican came and pooped up. Shaoran's hat came on and mirror in hand.

"What are you doing here Ichiro!" Eli said.

"Just picking up Syaoran" Ichiro said as he looked angrily at Syaoran. Syaoran looked sad._Wait sad that's the frist emotion I've seen him have!_Sakura thought. The others gasped. "So you almost said something you shouldn't. And you know what happens after that"

"I know" Syaoran said quietly. He became emotionless again.

"You mean you did that to him!" Tomoyo said.

"Well I had to"

"That's just wrong" Sakura said.

"Guys stop it was my fault" Syaoran said.

"That's good Syaoran" Ichiro said.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

After that they disappered in a puff of smoke. And once again they were left alone.

"I'll see you tomarrow!" Sakura said with a smile. The others waved too and left school.

The week...

The others greeted eachother and sooner or later it was recess again.

"So Syaoran do you remember now?" Tomoyo asked. They had become friends now but only at school.

"Yes" Syaoran said quietly"

"Remember what?" Sakura asked coming into the conversation.

"How he met Ichiro" Tomoyo said.

"Really. Can you show us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not allowed to" Syaoran said. There was a long silence.

"Ok I will. But you can't tell Ichiro-sama" Syaoran said.

"But can't he sense it anyway?" Eli asked as they went to a part of the school where no one was.

"Not if I use my mirror" Syaoran said as his mirror appered in his hand.

"Why couldn't you use it when you remembered a little?" Tomoyo asked.

"To use the mirror you have to remember all of it." Syaoran said.

"When will it start?" Sakura asked.

"Right now..." Syaoran said as a picture appeered in the mirror...

In the mirror...

_Ichiro was holding Syaoran's mom by the neck. In the backround his sisters were crying and the 4 year old Syaoran was in front of them._

_"Let mommy GO!" shouted Syaoran._

_"Then you'll have to pay the price" Ichiro said. Syaoran lisented to this._

_"I'll do anything you say if you let my mom go" Syaoran said._

_"Then be my helper" Ichiro said. Syaoran hesitated and fainally agreed and nodded his head._

_"NO Don't do it Syaoran!" Mrs.Li and his sisters shouted. But Syaoran was already walking to him. Ichiro let go of Mrs.Li and they all made a run for it. But Ichiro grabbed hold of Syoran._

_"Not letting up to your part of the bargain, you pay the price...your emotions" Ichiro said holding Syaoran, who was stuggiling to get out of Ichro's grip._

_"Let go of ME!" screamed Syaoran. But Ichiro said his spell and all of Syaoran's emotions were his. Ichiro let Syaoran keep sadness and pain. He let go of the now emotionless Syaoran and placed him on the floor._

Then the picture stopped and everyone looked at Syaoran.

"I wonder why he wanted your mom?" Tomoyo asked. They all went back inside.

End of chapter.


End file.
